La razón eres tú
by Aiko Granger
Summary: Las razones por las que Harry se siente confundido cuando está con ella. Draco y Ginny juntos a pesar de las miradas de sus familias. Y Hermione... la razón de Harry. RR'S
1. Default Chapter

"Diablos... de nuevo llegaré tarde a la Madriguera" 

Hermione recogía acelerada los papeles regados de su escritorio, los Weasley la habían invitado a la fiesta sorpresa de Ginny y de nuevo llegaría tarde a una reunión con ellos. La noche pasada se había desvelado trabajando duro hasta muy tarde y no tuvo tiempo siquiera de ir a comprarle un detalle a su amiga.

Tenia cuarenta minutos de retraso, por lo que podía deducir que la fiesta ya había comenzado. Cuando hubo terminado de coger todo y ponerlo en el lugar indicado, abrió un pequeño cofre azul con incrustaciones doradas y tomó un puñado de lo que parecía ser polvos flu.

"Espero que eso de 'Sin rastro de hollín' sea verdad" 

Se introdujo en la chimenea y gritó fuerte y claro "A la Madriguera" echó los polvos flu y enseguida desapareció dejando un humo verde desvaneciéndose.

Mareada, instintivamente sacudió su ropa quitándose la suciedad, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que aquellos polvos flu que compró en el Callejón Diagon habían dado resultado, no tenía rastro de suciedad. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano suave y masculina le tomaba del brazo.

- Creí que no llegabas, pero me alegra de que lo hayas hecho

Sí, a mí también me alegra haber llegado a tiempo – Hermione se acercó a Harry y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal te ha ido con las pruebas de Quidditch?

- No han estado mal – comentó revolviéndose el pelo – los Appleby Rows me han dicho que tengo un buen futuro... pero no con ellos. – Hermione alzó sus cejas sorprendida, ella sabía perfectamente que Harry siempre ha sido un buen jugador – Los Chudley Cannos esperan mi confirmación pero no me interesa demasiado. Son con los Monstrose Magpies que quiero estar, hice las pruebas de buscador hace dos semanas y aún no me han llamado.

- Ya verás que lo lograrás – Harry le agradeció con un gesto - ¿Sabes donde está Ginny? Quiero entregarle su regalo

- Está con la señora Weasley, en la cocina

Hermione atravesó la sala deteniéndose a saludar a compañero o amigos que no veía desde varios años atrás. Al llegar a la cocina saludó calurosamente a la señora Weasley y felicitando a Ginny con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny! – dijo la chica castaña sonriéndole

- Gracias – agradeció devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El rostro de la pelirroja no estaba del todo contento, algo andaba mal. Conocía a Ginny desde hace mucho tiempo y creía tener una pequeña intuición que le advertía que algo le preocupaba.

- Salgamos a tomar aire – sugirió Hermione con la intención de ayudar a su amiga pudiendo notar que tenía razón, Ginny le brindaba una cálida sonrisa agradeciéndole haber conseguido sacarla de todo aquel tumulto donde no hacía mas que sonreír falsamente.

Caminaron hacia la salida de la madriguera lentamente y con grandes esfuerzos, los invitados llegaban cada vez más y la detenían para felicitarla y hacerle halagos sobre su notorio cambio físico. Era verdad que cuando se hablaba de Ginny Weasley todos la catalogaban como la "pequeña niña e infantil" que todos podían manejar fácilmente, pero eso ya era pertenencia del pasado, ahora cuando se habla de Ginny Weasley es sinónimo de "Madurez y belleza" todo eso gracias a su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

Ginny no había sido tomada en cuenta como varias de sus compañeras _sanadoras en práctica_ en el Hospital San Mungo donde trabaja en "Daños Provocados Por Hechizos", los pacientes y los medimagos la pasaban por alto. Su amiga Luna Lovegood, que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia en el departamento de "Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas" le recomendaba un nuevo cambio de apariencia, pero parecía que sus intentos eran simplemente en vano. Hermione sabía que detrás de aquel disfraz de niña inocente se escondía una mujer con cualidades y virtudes que si lograba hacerlos aparecer... conseguiría a una nueva Ginny Weasley.

Así fue como por base de métodos muy efectivos logró convencer a la chica pelirroja de realizar un cambio de "look" para favorecer su apariencia, comenzando con un cambio estético y comprándole un nuevo guardarropa. En una semana Ginny Weasley era simplemente... una de las mujeres más atractivas y bellas del Hospital San Mungo.

-Bien, creo que estás más cómoda aquí

Ginny asintió lentamente con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - la pelirroja de nuevo permaneció en silencio y se limitó a negar con la cabeza – Creo que no avanzaremos mucho si seguimos así – trató de animarla con el comentario – Bien, Ginny. Soy toda oídos.

- No puedo, Hermione, no estoy preparada aún – dijo a la vez que un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas. – ¡Estoy en un gran problema! – exclamó sollozando en silencio.

- Cálmate, Ginny, sea lo que sea se solucionará, ya lo verás

- No, Hermione, esto no se solucionará... ¡fui una inconsciente! ¡Me dejé llevar y ahora no sé cómo voy a salir de esto! – se abrazó fuertemente a Hermione y comenzó a llorar. La castaña no sabía que hacer o decir, por lo que se limitó a acariciar su pelo. – Tengo miedo...

Vamos, Ginny... no puede ser tan malo – Hermione levantó la cabeza de su amiga y le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo – Todo tiene solución, y tu problema no será la excepción.

¡Hermione, tengo miedo a lo que piensen mis padres de mí, a cómo reaccionen mis hermanos! ¡Cuando les diga que yo..

- Chicas, ¿Qué están haciendo afuera? – dijo una voz detrás de ellas – Se pueden resfriar con este viento.

- Ya vamos, Harry – dijo Hermione mirando al ojiverde con enfado, ¿Cómo se le ocurría interrumpir en ese mismo momento?

-Ginny, el profesor Dumbledore ha llegado, quiere felicitarte – Harry le sonrió cálidamente – Ve a con él, seguro y su compañía te reconforta

Ginny se giró lentamente caminando hacia la madriguera dejando a sus amigos solos. Ambos guardaban silencio, sólo se escuchaban los murmullos y risas de los invitados que irrumpían en la casa de los Weasley. El suave y frío viento jugaba con sus cabellos y los revolvía cada vez más.

Hermione suponía que Harry sabía lo que le ocurría a Ginny y no iba a desaprovechar ese momento a solas para preguntarle.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes? – preguntó mirando fijamente sus ojos verde esmeralda, esa noche brillaban más que nunca.

-Saber de qué... - se hizo el desentendido sonriendo levemente

-Vamos Harry, yo sé que lo sabes – Harry arqueó vagamente la ceja – Sabes lo que le sucede a Ginny, ¿cierto?

- Todos cometemos errores, Hermione – dijo Harry sentándose sobre la hierba e indicándole a Hermione que hiciese lo mismo– pero lo de ella sólo fue falta de responsabilidad.

-Sigo sin entender

-Era algo demasiado raro o mejor dicho... era una gran coincidencia ver a Ginny y a Malfoy en el Ministerio de Magia, en las Tres Escobas, En San Mungo, en el Caldero Chorreante o en partidos de Quidditch. Alguien muy despistado diría que era una simple coincidencia de que ambos concordaran en el mismo sitio frecuentemente. – Harry colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas – pero yo siempre pensé que eran pésimos actores.

- ¿Me tratas de decir que Ginny y Malfoy mantenían una relación en secreto? – acertó Hermione asombrada – Pero... cómo... - y enseguida recordó al novio de la pelirroja - y cómo es que Milton no la ha sospechado

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas deducido tú misma, siendo que eres muy observadora e inteligente...

-Es un halago para mí, y te lo agradezco, Harry, pero el que no me diera cuenta de que ellos se veían a solas y en secreto...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, siento interrumpirte – Harry le sonrió y levantó su mirada hacia la luna que en esos momentos se encontraba más brillante que nunca, y por si fuera poco se encontraba llena.

Al mirar hacia aquella gran esfera le recordó a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, que seguramente vagaba por el tenebroso Bosque Prohibido como hombre lobo, al menos le alegraba que pronto regresaría a Hogwarts desempeñando el puesto que había dejado años atrás.

-Si seguías seguramente hubiera desperdiciado gran parte de la fiesta escuchando un seguro sermón – comentó con gracia, pero al ver la cara que ponía Hermione supuso que cometió un error.

-Así que mi compañía es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo con resentimiento en su voz, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la madriguera con paso decidido.

Harry, algo mosqueado por el repentino cambio de actitud de su mejor amiga, la siguió a lo lejos ¿Por qué demonios le tomaba importancia a un simple comentario?. Habían pasado dos semanas que no se veían, y quizá Hermione hubiese querido un trato más afectivo, algo en lo que perfectamente había fallado.

Incluso Hermione se asombró de su actitud arrogante hacia con él, sabía exactamente que el comentario fue sólo una de las típicas frases "bromistas" que solía hacer, pero era obvio que tenía muy poco tacto. Pasaron dos semanas en las que se mantuvo sumergida en trabajos pesados, trabajos que ocupaban gran parte de su tiempo, y lo único que recibe cuando llega es un comentario ofensivo, sin duda estaba demasiado sensible.

Lo que la tranquilizó un poco fue el ambiente festivo que abundaba en toda la madriguera, inclusive Ginny se mostraba más contenta y accesible que minutos atrás. Se sentó a un lado de Colin Creevy, ex compañero de Gryffindor, un chico bastante interesante, según Luna, quien trabaja como fotógrafo para la revista "Corazón de Brujas". Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando alguien se colocó a su lado y le tomó por el hombro.

- Hola otra vez – saludó Harry sonriendo, en la mano izquierda sujetaba una botella de cerveza de mantequilla – me extraña que te alejes de nosotros

- Te equivocas – respondió de nuevo con esa voz indiferente – me alejaba de ti

-Dime que no te lo has tomado en serio – Hermione no le respondió, sino que giró su vista hacia otro lado donde platicaban amenamente Ron y Luna

-Seguro y ellos terminarán juntos pronto – comentó Harry para no perder la conversación y conservando esa perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Ron y Luna? Imposible – soltó una risa mientras negaba levemente – son muy diferentes.

-¿Quieres apostar? – propuso el valiente Gryffindor mirándole fijamente a sus castaños ojos, algo muy dentro de él le obligaba a no dejarlos de ver.

-Apostar qué...

-Que...- Harry se detuvo a pensar – dentro de un mes ese par terminará junto

-Eso es absolutamente ridículo, tú mas que nadie sabe que eso es imposible. ¿Para qué apostar?

-Entonces temes que tenga la razón y te gane ¿cierto? – Harry dio justo en el blanco

-En tus sueños, qué si gano

-Veamos, si tú ganas...- a Harry no se le ocurría nada, por una extraña razón el apostarle a Hermione le parecía una buena excusa para compensar el tiempo en el que no se habían visto.

- Será mejor que lo pienses muy bien – dijo dispuesta a ganar la dichosa apuesta - mañana yo te diré lo que harás cuando yo gane.

-¿Estás afirmando tu victoria?

Sólo te prevengo de lo que pudiera pasar

Sus miradas se encontraron y Harry sonrió, extendió su mano hacia Hermione para sellar y dar por efectiva la apuesta, pero en el momento que ella se disponía a imitarlo un gran estruendo proveniente de la chimenea los puso alerta y ambos sacaron sus varitas con un ágil movimiento.

Un humo espeso color verde se dispersaba por todo el piso de la madriguera, unos cuantos tosían disimuladamente y la silueta de un hombre alto se aclaraba a la vez en que el humo se extendía, Harry distinguió de inmediato a aquel hombre, su cabello platinado era inconfundible, cualquier persona que lo veía acertaba que era despreciable, sus gestos lo delataban, pero aquella mirada gris se había tornado cálida.

Draco Malfoy buscaba con la mirada entre toda la multitud a una chica pelirroja, parecía desesperado, los invitados e incluso la misma Ginny se limitaban a observarlo sin hacer o decir algo, pero el único que pudo reaccionar fue Ron que, iracundo, se abalanzó sobre él, no quería echar a perder la fiesta de su hermana menor ni armar ningún escándalo que dañara su imagen delante de los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, eran igual de altos y ni la mirada de desprecio que Malfoy le descargaba a Ron lo intimidaba, lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hacia la pared fuertemente.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Malfoy?!

-Ni creas que vengo a verte a ti, Weasley – otra mirada de desprecio se hizo visible en Malfoy.

-Entonces a qué se supone que vienes – Ron descargó su ira rompiendo un jarrón que se encontraba cerca del Profesor Dumbledore quien con un simple hechizo lo dejó tal y como estaba segundos antes.

-No vine a darte explicaciones – Draco se sacudía la ropa despreocupadamente donde Ron lo había tomado con anterioridad fuertemente.

-No necesito de tus explicaciones, lo que quiero es que te marches ahora mismo – Ron le señaló con su brazo la puerta de salida

-No me iré – dijo Draco sin alterarse bajando el brazo del pelirrojo lentamente

-¿Ah, no? Estas bajo el techo de mi casa, así que tengo el derecho a indicar quien es bienvenido y quien no, por lo tanto tú no eres bienvenido. Márchate

-No lo haré – insistió rotundamente sin moverse

-Ya déjalo, Ron – se le escuchó decir a Hermione con voz temblorosa, sabía muy bien del temperamento de su amigo y en cualquier momento podía descontrolarse.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer

-Ron, tú tampoco deberías de obligar a Malfoy a hacer algo que él no quiera – esta vez fue Harry quien habló.

Los invitados seguían en silencio contemplando la escena, varios intercambiaban miradas pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo.

- Vete – le ordenó Ron aún más furioso

-Que no lo haré

-¿Y sólo porque tú lo dices?

- No, Ron – una voz tímida e igual de temblorosa que la de Hermione se enfrentó a la del pelirrojo – él no se irá porque lo digo yo

-¿Ginny? – dijo Milton desconcertado aproximándose en donde se concentraba toda la atención, un chico alto, de cabellos oscuros, ojos azules realmente encantadores la tomó del hombro delicadamente, y entonces miró fríamente a Malfoy - ¿Quieres que lo echemos?

-¡No!

-No sé que es lo que te sucede, Ginny – dijo Ron que seguía mirando a Malfoy – pero si no se va, yo le haré el favor – levantó rápidamente su varita: _¡Flipen..._

-¡Detente! – Ginny se colocó delante de Draco, de sus rosadas mejillas corría una lágrima – No lastimarás al padre de mi hijo

Enseguida lo único que se escuchó fue un gran sollozo de Ginny y la estrepitosa caída de la señora Weasley al desmayarse.


	2. Confundido

**Disclaimer**: Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera recordarles que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, (Aunque de verdad quisiera XD) pertenecen a la Sra. J.K Rowling, autora de estos increíbles libros y única responsable de que me haya atado a este fantástico mundo.

"**La Razón Eres Tú"**

**Capitulo 2**

**·Confundido·**

-Te agradezco que me hayas permitido pasar esta semana en tu departamento, Hermione

- No tienes porqué agradecerlo – dijo, mientras abría la puerta – y puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Pues gracias, que realmente lo necesitaré – dijo, con una delicada sonrisa al recordar la expresión de asombro y decepción de su familia, sobre todo de Ron

-Ya verás que pronto se solucionará – dejó las llaves sobre una mesita - ¿Cuánto llevas de embarazo? – quiso saber

-En una semana, dos meses – respondió, con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre .

Hermione sonrió también e iba a comentar algo más, pero unas voces del otro lado de la puerta las mantuvieron alertas y guardaron silencio para tratar de entender lo que susurraban.

"_¡Dije que te quedaras tranquilo!"_

"_¿Estás de broma¿Qué te hace pensar que podría obedecer a un estúpido como tú?"_

"_No me provoques, que puedo lanzarte un hechizo y podría dejarte mudo por veinticuatro horas, así que más te vale que te controles" _

"_Atrévete, Potter" _

"_Te juro que si no te callas, Malfoy, yo …"_

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – cuestionó Hermione al abrir la puerta, interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos chicos.

Harry y Draco quedaron petrificados, ambos tenían sus varitas alzadas, dispuestos a iniciar un duelo.

-¿Están locos? – tomó a ambos chicos de las mangas y los jaló hacia dentro de su departamento – estamos en una zona muggle, alguien podría verlos y…

-Sí, Granger, lo sabemos, no somos unos niños – le cortó Draco, guardando al instante su varita y echando una última mirada fulminante al ojiverde.

-Pues eso parecen, unos niños. Su conducta es infantil y no la tolero. ¿Por qué discutían? Oh, olvídenlo – dijo, agitando las manos – no quiero saberlo, seguro que por algo…

-¡Malfoy entró al edificio gritando como loco! Yo sólo trataba de tranquilizarlo

-¿Y creíste que te haría caso? Por favor, Potter, no me hagas reír

-Eres un…

Y comenzó la guerra de insultos, Ginny se mantenía en absoluto silencio, recargada sobre el sillón y con los brazos cruzados.

-…sin sentido – Hermione suspiró, tomó su varita y miró duramente a los chicos.

De inmediato cesaron los insultos, como si Hermione hubiera presionado un botón para silenciarlos, no callaron sólo por su dura mirada, sino por lo que pudiera suceder si la chica se atreviera a abrir la boca para pronunciar algún hechizo, y no uno común y simple, Hermione los sorprendería de uno poderoso, y eso lo sabían porque en innumerables ocasiones la habían obligado a hacerlo dentro y fuera de Hogwarts.

-Eso creí – dijo Ginny, mientras avanzaba hacia su amiga – Siempre te han temido.

Fue entonces cuando Draco clavó su vista en Ginny y ella en la de él. Draco lucía más pálido de lo normal, el labio roto y sus cabellos platinados despeinados. Ginny, sin embargo, parecía de lo más tranquila, sus ojos la delataban, el brillo se había esfumado de ellos.

-¿Qué… qué te pasó? – alcanzó a pronunciar la pelirroja.

-Eso no importa – dijo, con frialdad y probando el sabor de su sangre al mojar sus labios - ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste¿Pensabas… pensabas mantenerlo en silencio y hacerme creer que el hijo no era mío¡Que era de aquél estúpido!

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca después de ahogar un grito. ¿Cómo era eso posible¿Por qué Ginny aún no había informado de su embarazo a Draco¿Qué razones podría tener?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? – la voz le temblaba – decirle a mis padres: Mamá, papá, serán abuelos en siete meses, Draco y yo queríamos darles la noticia ¡Oh, cierto! Olvidé mencionar que mantuve una relación sentimental con él más de un año en secreto. – lágrimas luchaban por salir – ¡No es fácil, sabes!

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡Cómo iba a decírtelo si ni yo misma lo sabía! Me he enterado hace menos de una semana – sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima recorrió sus rosadas mejillas

-Vamos, Harry… - Hermione le tomó por el brazo y salieron juntos del departamento.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, no terminamos de sellar el trato – le dijo Harry sonriendo

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo algo mosqueada - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en estos momentos?

- ¡Oye! Sólo me aseguraba de…

- Déjalo así…

- ¿Entonces te retractas? - le preguntó Harry en tono burlón

- Así es – respondió la castaña, por decepción de Harry. – No es momento para hacer de cupido, sino de ayudar a nuestra amiga

- Entonces… qué te parece si te invito a cenar – propuso el ojiverde, ofreciéndole su brazo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo tomó mientras reía

- Harry, disfrutamos de un delicioso manjar en la madriguera ¿Y aún piensas seguir comiendo?

-El propósito es estar contigo – sonrió ante la mirada perpleja de Hermione

- Cuidado, Potter, que no conseguirías meterme a la cama contigo esta noche, si así lo tienes planeado.

- Oh, qué lástima. Tendré que cancelar la reservación en el Hotel y…

- ¡Harry! – exclamó riendo y propinándole un suave golpe en el pecho

* * *

- Lo… lo siento, no tenía idea de que…

- Tenía programado decírtelo mañana, pero todo se complicó de sobremanera – se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a Draco – Ron y los gemelos no quieren saber nada de mí, Percy está indignado, mamá y papá decepcionados… - con su mano temblorosa evitó que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla –Charlie y Bill se mantienen al margen.

- Todo tiene solución – murmuró el chico, apoyando sus frías manos en los hombros de la pelirroja – Ellos entenderán, tarde o temprano lo harán. Necesitan tiempo.

- ¿Y Milton? – inquirió, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que le miraban con pasión - ¿Qué pasará con él? Lo he destrozado, debo hablar con él… -Draco abrió la boca para proponer acompañarla con el anteriormente nombrado, pero ella le calló colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios - … sola

- Esto me concierne a mí también, no pagarás tú sola los platos rotos, me dejarás acompañarte

- Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, confía en mí. Hablaré con él en cuanto pueda localizarlo y así le aclararé todo.

Draco suspiró fuertemente, resignado. Levantó la mirada y acarició la mejilla de la chica. Sonrió. Y ella lo hizo también, arrojándose a sus brazos con fuerza.

Era reconfortante sentir su abrazo que le transmitía calor, confianza, apoyo, comprensión, cariño y más que nada, un inmenso y sincero amor. Lloró sobre su hombro, y él, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se colaban entre la tela de su camisa, la presionaba más hacia su pecho, demostrándole que no la dejaría sola, que junto a él no le faltaría absolutamente nada. Y todo eso se lo prometió en una suave caricia y en un beso que les robó el aliento y la noción del tiempo.

- Gracias - susurró Draco, acariciándole el cabello

Ella rió ligeramente, preguntándole con la mirada el porqué.

- Por darme la noticia más maravillosa del mundo – dijo, y llevó lentamente su mano hacia el vientre de la chica – Nada les faltará, te lo prometo. – Besó su mejilla – Ven a vivir conmigo…

- Draco…

- Por favor, yo cuidaré de ti. No quiero perder ni un solo momento de tu embarazo, quiero estar ahí para ti. Ver cómo esa barriguita crece cada mes, albergando a mi hijo, por favor.

Al levantar la mirada hacia los ojos grises de Draco su cuerpo se electrizó, acarició sus pálidas mejillas con ambas manos agradeciéndole a Dios haberlo encontrado aquella lluviosa tarde de verano, en una pequeña calle del sur de Londres, resguardándose de las furiosas gotas que caían sobre el resbaladizo y cuarteado suelo.

_- Mi suerte no puede ser peor, encontrarme con la pequeña y boba Weasley… _

_- Si tanto te incomoda¿Por qué no sales de aquí y buscas otro lugar dónde protegerte de este diluvio? _

_- Ni de broma, niña, he recorrido probablemente más de cinco calles para llegar hasta aquí y esta lluvia torrencial no cesa _

_-Pues entonces domina tus impulsos de hablar mal de mí y déjate de quejar, mientras tanto yo estaré pidiéndole a Merlín que la lluvia termine para conseguir llegar a mi departamento y estar muy lejos de ti _

_El platinado no evitó ahogar una risita y negó lentamente con la cabeza dibujándose una fina sonrisa que dejó perpleja a Ginny. Había visto sonreír tantas veces a Malfoy, pero no como ahora, una sonrisa pura y espontánea._

_-Parece que no has cambiado, Weasley – inmediatamente después de observarla de pies a cabezas, se obligó a morderse el labio. Era cierto que la chica no cambió en interior, pero lo que era en cuestiones de exterior se había equivocado irrefutablemente. _

_-Bienvenido a mi mundo, siento mucho no decir lo mismo de ti, supongo que después de lo ocurrido con tu padre cambiaste, Malfoy, o es que ya no denigras a las familias pobres, ni aborreces a los sangre sucias porque te integraste a un grupo que…_

_-Bien, basta, no toleraré más ni una palabra tuya. ¿Quién crees que eres para juzgarme de tal manera? _

_-Ginevra Weasley, mucho gusto – bromeó con cinismo, echándole una última mirada para observar cómo la intensidad de la lluvia decaía._

_Draco parecía darse cuenta de ello también, pero extrañamente no deseaba que la lluvia acabara, al contrario, prefería que en ese mismo instante se desatara una tormenta y ese deseo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se lo atribuía a la persona que se situaba a su lado. _

_Y como bien lo había dicho "Su suerte no podía ser peor", enormes charcos de agua se formaron al terminar el tintineo furioso que los había atrapado bajo una capota que cogieron como refugio, una brisa llegaba agolpándose en ellos con suavidad._

_Ginny tan sólo avanzó tres pasos cuidándose de no embarrar sus botas de lodo fresco cuando la mano de Draco tocó su hombro, dando así un mal paso y hundiendo su bota izquierda en el fango. _

_Él le miro avergonzado y ella sólo se disponía a maldecir, levantó su mano señalándolo amenazadoramente y él la tomó sin previo aviso._

_-El gusto es mío, soy Draco Malfoy – y ante la sorpresa de Ginny, sonrió – Y me gustaría invitarle una taza de chocolate caliente – bajó su vista hacia la bota que aún mantenía firme en el fango – y si me permite también comprarle un par nuevo, como señal de disculpas. _

_Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que el futuro les tenía preparado desde el momento en que la pelirroja aceptó la invitación sin pensarlo dos veces. _

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar chocolate caliente? – propuso Ginny más animada.

-Por supuesto – Le tomó la mano dirigiéndola hacia la puerta. Ella tomó su abrigo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Pero esta vez yo invito

* * *

-¡Harry, deja inmediatamente eso!

El ojiverde lanzó un fuerte suspiro y guardó su varita en sus pantalones. Al segundo se escuchó una taza caer al suelo y hacerse añicos, a lo que Harry comenzó a reír divertido.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces¿Y lo que implicaría si te vieran con la varita a mano?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, implica muchas risas y diversión – Hermione le miró duramente y él alzó las cejas, fingiendo inocencia – oye, sólo trataba de divertirme un poco, y darle un buen escarmiento a ese tipo que te miraba con lujuria – exclamó con incuestionable desagrado, dejando mucho que pensar a Hermione.

-¿Disculpa¿Cuándo fue la última vez que realizaste examen visual? Nadie se fija en mí – rió la castaña, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja que caía sobre su rostro. Harry admiró fascinado cada movimiento de su amiga

-O eres tú quien no quiere darse cuenta, por favor, Hermione ¡Ese asqueroso individuo te desnudaba con la mirada! Si no fuera porque aprendí a controlar mis emociones ese tipo llevaría un lindo adorno morado sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-No sería para tanto – murmuró sonrojándose y evitando la verde mirada de su mejor amigo.

-Vales mucho más que todo el oro del mundo, por consiguiente, sí sería para tanto – explicó sonriendo. Se preguntaba cómo es que se sentía tan distinto junto a ella.

Podría ser su mirada, que con la suya hacía una conexión sorprendente y de la cual sólo bastaba leer en sus ojos lo que quería decir con palabras, pero las palabras se convirtieron en aire al descubrir esa nueva comunicación que al paso de los años aprendieron a manejar con destreza.

O quizá eran sus labios, que trazaban siempre una línea curveada para convertirse en una maravillosa sonrisa que siempre lo reconforta en sus malos momentos. Labios que desprenden risas, la mejor melodía que escuchase en toda su vida y que difícilmente se igualara.

Era simplemente ella, quien desordenaba los sentidos de Harry y lo confundía a cada mínimo movimiento que realizaba, y lo definía como "Único, bello e irrepetible" Y como tal irrepetible, no se lo perdía para guardarlo y proyectarlo en su mente cuando no estuviese cerca de ella.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

-Sólo fueron tres semanas, Harry – replicó Hermione, alzando una ceja

-¿Y no te parece suficiente! – exclamó con asombro - Me acostumbré a verte todos los días por siete años, creo que tres semanas es una eternidad. Para serte sincero, moría por verte…

Hermione se sonrojó al repetir esa frase cinco veces en su mente para comprobar si escuchaba bien y si realmente había escapado de los labios de su amigo. Cuando por fin logró recuperar el habla, una voz aguda los sobresaltó a ambos.

-¡Harry! Me alegra encontrarte, llamé centenar de veces a tu celular pero me mandaba al buzón. Papá y mamá desean conocerte por fin…

-Oh, Kelly, lo siento – respondió azorado, sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione

-Descuida – y entonces la chica se percató de la presencia de Hermione y con una gran sonrisa le extendió la mano - ¡Lo siento, que torpe! Soy Kelly, la novia de Harry

-Yo… yo soy Hermione, _amiga de tu novio_

_

* * *

_

¡Hooola! Sí, lamento mucho, mucho, pero mucho haber dejado así el fict, ya iba a un año que lo dejaba pausado, disculpen. S Pero vengo ya de rápido para subir el capítulo, esperando que lo disfruten. Será 100 Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny. Por ahora no podré responder a los Reviews, sino hasta el próximo capítulo.

¡RR's! )

Abäzos y Bêshos - Aiko

Lunes, 4 Julio (1:28 am) 2005


End file.
